mindhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 10
is the tenth episode of the first season and the 10th overall episode of Mindhunter. Short Summary The team cracks under pressure from an in-house review. Holden's bold style elicits a confession but puts his career, relationships, and health at risk. Full Summary A mail deliverer passes out mail in the office. On the top of the stack for Holden is mail from Kemper. Holden gets the letter from Kemper and shows it to Bill. He reads it aloud. Kemper wants Holden to come back and see him again. Holden hangs the card on the wall with a group of others. Bill gets a phone call from Gordon Chambers, who says they did a polygraph on Devier and it was inconclusive. They have no physical evidence to tie him to the crime. He puts Chambers on hold and Holden suggests they go talk to Devier themselves. Bill's not sure it's a good idea. They have the death penalty in Georgia, so there's no incentive for him to talk. Holden says he might just talk to them to prove he can. He wants Bill to have Chambers extend an invitation. Holden and Bill arrive in Georgia. They tell Chambers exactly how they want to do the interview to make it work. They need something that'll make him crack. Holden gets the Devier file and says they need to pad it to make it look a lot bigger than it is. In the evidence room, they have Lisa's hat, uniform, and boots. Holden says to take it all to the interview room. When he asks about evidence from the scene, Winston Brassel says it's on the shelf below. It's a giant rock. Holden then pays a cop to go find a cheap baton and make it look used. Holden tells Chambers that he may ask Chambers questions that'll make him uncomfortable. They watch as Devier is brought in. After some time, Holden, Bill, and Chambers finally go in to talk to him. They say they want to make it quick. Devier talks about his time in the Army and how he wasn't the right fit for it. He couldn't take following orders. They talk about his marriages and divorces and how he dropped out of school. He's living with his first ex-wife again, but she's not 16 anymore. Holden puts the padded file down on the table and Devier notices how big it is. Then Holden starts to ask about the case, saying he's their best chance at an eyewitness. He says he only saw her a couple times. When pressed, he admits to seeing her more than that. He shows that he knows when she got on and off the bus. Holden admits to having had crushes on girls like her, saying she looks tasty in her outfit. Devier agrees that she looks older than 12. Whoever took her must have thought she was older than she was. Devier says 14 is the age of consent. Holden continues his crude language to keep Devier talking about liking younger girls. Bill, Chambers, and Brassel become visibly uncomfortable and Chambers ultimately suggests that they take a break. Devier says he doesn't need a break, but Chambers does. Outside, Chambers expresses concern about Holden's language. Holden says he'll take full responsibility, so they go back in. Holden talks to Devier about his work and then segues back into Lisa. He says they have someone who saw him talking to Lisa. They wonder if she ever offered him a soda or something. Devier says she might have talked to him at some point, but says he can't remember. Devier admits to thinking she was cute. Holden asks if he ever went back to the street after he was done with the job. He says he didn't. Holden holds up Lisa's jacket and asks if he ever saw her wear it. Devier looks over at the rock as Holden and Bill go back and forth talking about how there might be blood somewhere on Devier. Devier goes quiet, which Bill says is usually a sign of guilt. Holden asks him why he's looking at the rock. Holden continues to ask Devier questions and says they think they know why he did it. He just has to confirm if they're right. Devier cracks. At a bar, Brassel asks if they teach that technique. They don't teach yet because they're still figuring it out. When Brassel brings up the rock and Holden says there's always a rock, something that you can't control your reaction to. Holden shares a story about him and his mother to illustrate the point. Holden says he put Devier in a position where the guilty overwhelmed him, but Bill thinks the threat of execution is what came over him. Holden says he developed this by talking to other killers. Holden talks to Debbie about the Devier interview and how he got Devier to crack. Debbie points out that he went in sure that Devier was guilty. It's not a fair experiment if he's working backward from a conclusion. Holden is upset that Debbie isn't agreeing with him. As they leave, Holden sees Roger Wade exiting the same store. Bill shows Wendy, Holden, and Gregg the newspaper from Georgia about the Devier interview and arrest. Bill thinks Brassel must have talked to the reporters. Wendy reads a bit of the article and says it sounds like coercion. Bill's shocked that Holden is proud of what he did. Bill says they're not ready for press. When Holden suggests he's jealous he wasn't mentioned in the article, Bill gets up to leave. Wendy is on the phone booking a flight. Bill comes into her office and says he doesn't know what to do short of putting a muzzle on Holden and begs her not to go back to Boston. She then says she's going to Atlanta. She's going to talk to the DA because she read in the case they're prosecuting a capital case and she doesn't want them to be party to that. Wendy says no one will talk to them if they think the BSU is sending people to the electric chair. Bill says no one in law enforcement will talk to them if they think the BSU is squeamish about executing rapists and murders. Bill gives up and leaves, telling Holden to go with Wendy because he's the one who got them into the mess. Rome, Georgia Holden tells Wendy to follow his lead because he's used to talking to law enforcement, but she goes on in ahead of him. Wendy and Holden sit down with Esther Mayweather, the district attorney. Holden starts to explain who they are, but Esther reveals that she's a bit rushed. Wendy then explains what they've done with the interviews. She expresses her concern that they'll be perceived as sending their interviewees to be executed. Esther brushes off her concern. Wendy says there's no reason to execute people when they have the ability to lock them up instead. Wendy makes a plea for Esther to consider life without parole. Esther says she's an elected official and death is the will of the people in Georgia. She suggests they keep themselves out of the news if they don't want to be publicly involved. On the elevator leaving, Wendy expresses her frustration. Holden says there's no way around the death penalty in death penalty states, but that doesn't mean what they're doing is wrong. Holden parks and goes up to Debbie's door, but finds her out on the porch. She asks about his trip and he says it was miserable. He asks if she's hungry and wants to get something to eat. She says she doesn't. She says she's been thinking about when they met. He was sweet and curious. He's different now. So is she. She's not sure where she's going and says if he's so good at reading people, he should tell her. He observes her behavior and comes to the conclusion that she's planning to break up with him. She asks if that's what she's doing. He tells her not to drag it out and he'll pick his stuff up next week. He'll warn her when he comes in case she doesn't want to be there. He leaves quickly. Holden goes to work and sees a message on his desk. He calls the number and learns that Kemper is in ICU and Holden is his medical proxy. He tried to kill himself, but he's out of danger now. While he talks, he watches Shepard lead Wendy and Bill out the door. He hangs up and follows them out to the hall. With Gregg peeking out, Shepard tells them that the OPR got the tape and they need to talk to OPR again. Shepard recommends going forward with total transparency. When Shepard leaves, Bill asks Wendy if is was her. She just says, "Fuck you, Bill." Bill leaves the room and Holden is called in next to talk to OPR. Holden talks about his interview with Speck and where the tape went when he came back to Quantico. He admits to asking Gregg to redact a portion of it. He claims sole responsibility. He disagrees with them over what his future with the Bureau looks like. They say even Bill had reservations about him and he says his techniques led to the arrest of a man who raped and murdered a 12 year old. Holden says he's done and leaves the interview over their objections. Holden asks Bill what he said and Bill says he told them the truth. Holden leaves Quantico and gets on a plane. Sacramento, California Holden turns in his gun and badge and goes in to see Kemper, who is delighted to see him. Kemper asks if they're friends and he says yes, in the context of their work together. Holden says he has more insights and he says he won't just trot them out. He asks Holden about his psychological profiling. He won't talk to Kemper about it because it's too early. Kemper says Holden owes him an explanation. Holden tells him about how they classify him. He dislikes being boiled down to a single adjective: organized. Kemper starts to remove his bandage as he talks about his suicide attempt. He shows Holden his wound and moves closer so Holden can see it better. Holden notices that the guard isn't really watching. Kemper talks about people not wanting to interact with him. Kemper abruptly gets up out of bed and stands facing Holden. The only way he could have the girls was to kill them. They became his spirit wives and they're still with them, he says. Then he tells Holden there's no way to alert the guards in the ICU. He could kill Holden right now and do some interesting things before anyone showed up. Then Holden would be with him in spirit. He asks Holden why he came. Holden says he doesn't know and starts to hyperventilate. Kemper reaches his arms out and hugs Holden. Holden breaks free from the hug and runs out of the room. He goes to sit up against the wall and struggles to breathe. A nurse comes to ask him about his symptoms and then goes to get more help. He lies on the floor hyperventilating as he thinks about what everyone else has said to him about his behavior. Park City, Kansas The ADT serviceman burns pictures in a barrel in his backyard. They depict his horrific crimes. Cast 1x10HoldenFord.png|Holden Ford 1x10BillTench.png|Bill Tench 1x10DebbieMitford.png|Debbie Mitford 1x10WendyCarr.png|Wendy Carr 1x10RobertShepard.png|Robert Shepard 1x10GreggSmith.png|Gregg Smith 1x10EdKemper.png|Ed Kemper 1x10RogerWade.png|Roger Wade 1x10GordonChambers.png|Gordon Chambers 1x10DarrellGeneDevier.png|Gene Devier 1x10EstherMayweather.png|Esther Mayweather 1x10PeterDean.png|Peter Dean 1x10JohnBoylen.png|John Boylen 1x10WinstonBrassel.png|Winston Brassel 1x10Nurse.png|Nurse 1x10DennisRader.png|ADT Serviceman Dennis Rader Main Cast *Jonathan Groff as Holden Ford *Holt McCallany as Bill Tench *Hannah Gross as Debbie Mitford *Anna Torv as Wendy Carr *Cotter Smith as Unit Chief Shepard Also Starring *Joe Tuttle as Gregg Smith *Cameron Britton as Edmund Kemper *Marc Kudisch as Roger Wade *Duke Lafoon as Detective Chambers *Adam William Zastrow as Gene Devier *Rhoda Griffis as Esther Mayweather *Michael Park as Peter Dean *George Sheffey as John Boylen *Ryan Dinning as Officer Winston Brassel *Meredith Jackson as Nurse Other Cast *Sonny Valicenti as ADT Serviceman Cases Music Notes and Trivia * Gallery Episode Stills Quotes See Also es:Capítulo 10 Category:Episodes Category:S1 Episodes